Todo cambio
by ceres vilandra
Summary: Hace 10 años que Darien y Serena no se ven. Que pasara.
1. Chapter 1

1 de agosto del 2002

Querido diario:

Hace 1 mes que mi querido Darien partió a América a , le dieron otra oportunidad para terminar su especialidad , me llama 1 vez por semana, imagino que debe de estar muy ocupado adaptándose a su nuevo hogar, como deseo que este año pase rápido para que el regrese. ¡Solo un año Serena! Me repito a mi misma. Para no llorar pero lo extraño mucho.

Se que se esta esforzando para cumplir su sueño, pero tengo miedo, y no se por que.

Darien se fue al dia siguiente de mi cumpleaños, no lo recordó. Se que estaba muy preocupado por el viaje y los preparativos de su estadía. En tarde después de que Darien se fue, las chicas me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa por mi cumpleaños y para levantarme los animos. Alas chicas no les dije que darien no lo recordó no quería reproches.

Bueno debo de estar contenta ya tengo 17 años y voy en 3 año de preparatoria.

.

.

Enero del 2003

Ya son 6 meses desde que Darien se fue, le mando correos a diario pero pocas veces me manda una repuesta, me llama por teléfon veces al mes, me siento triste que estoy haciendo mal, en mis últimos correos le he dicho que me estoy esforzando en mis estudios para que este orgulloso de mi. Me prepararme para mi futuro, para ser una buena Reyna, Amy me a ayudado, ya no e reprobado ningún examen. Hasta a comenzado a gustarme la escuela, increíble pero cierto. Además que entre a un taller de danza y baile y mi profesor me apoya y me dice que mira potencial en mi. Dice que en Francia hay un taller de danza que dura 1 año y el me puede conseguir una beca para que yo pueda ir. Pero le dije ke no puedo. Te estoy esperando Darien, siempre pienso en ti y en Rini.

.

.

Julio 2003

Ya hace 1 año que te fuiste, ya no llamas, ni escribes ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando Darien? , y cuando yo le llamo me dice que esta ocupado que después me regresa la llamada, en otras ocasiones solo escucho su voz en el contestador ya no dejo mensajes. No me dices cuando regresaras. ¡Creo que ya no regresaras!

No te dije tampoco que entre en la universidad y que voy a estudiar arte y música, sigo con mis clases de baile. Y que gane un concurso.

Ayer te llame por teléfono y te deje un mensaje en tu contestadora y aun no me respondes es una situación importante. Hace 1 semana Seiya , Yaten y Taiki regresaron, para quedarse en la tierra, Haruka y Michiru están no deacuerdo , por eso necesitan el permiso de Darien para estar aquí. Espero me responda pronto.

.

.

Diciembre 2003

Quiero odiarte, ¿quisiera poder hacerlo? Hace 1 semana que no dejo de llorar ¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Te amo y tu me dejas y me dices que no vas a volver me duele tanto, hasta respirar duele, quiero dormirme y no despertar nunca, nunca…

Y ahora ¿Que va pasar con Rini y Tokio de Cristal? Rini no va nacer noooooo! Tengo miedo y mucho dolor en mi corazón aun no puedo creer lo que me esta pasando Darien y todo lo dijiste en un correo, que tan insensible te as vuelto. Tu no quieres cortar tus sueños por una carga que según tu no querías. Que era un futuro del cual no debíamos saber, Que Rini no puede nacer en un matrimonio donde sus padres son infelices , ¡pero Darien yo soy feliz si tu eres feliz! ¿Qué nunca lo entendiste?

Te llamo para pedirte una explicación y no me respondes ninguna llamada que acaso no merecía que por lo menos me lo dijeras tu mismo que cobarde te has vuelto Darien Chiba, pero ya no voy llorar. En pocas horas será año nuevo y para mi será una nueva vida, si tu en 1 año y medio te olvidaste de nuestro amor yo también puedo hacerlo. Voy a limpiar desde fondo mi corazón. Ya no mas sufrimiento, ya no mas una vida de responsabilidades lo único que dejare en mi corazón es a Rini y su recuerdo me ara mas fuerte cada dia.

Lo único difícil de esto es que debo decírselo a las chicas y ya no se como tomaran esta decisión, pero no dejare que interfieran en lo que e decidido, y no me dejare intimidar se acabó la niña llorona. Ahora yo tomo mis decisiones.

.

.

Agosto 2004

Hace 2 años que se fue, todavía pienso en el, dia y noche, aun duele pero es un dolor soportable, mañana me voy a Francia 1 semestre gane una beca por un concurso de baile, me siento orgullosa y todo fue con mi esfuerzo, las chicas están felices por mi y mis papas mucho mas de este logro que e obtenido. Las chicas opinan que un cambio de escenario me ara despeje mi mente, ellas piensan que cuando vuelva intentare contactarme con Darien, pero no lo hare el tampoco lo a intentado.

Cuando las chicas se enteraron de que Darien rompió conmigo pusieron el grito en el cielo querían ir a buscarlo, y las mas afectadas fueron Haruka y Hotaru no entendían lo que estaba pasando tomaron mi computadora para sacar la dirección de Darien para ir por el y obligarlo a casarse conmigo, me sentí tonta y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo la cual puedan manejar a su antojo. Ese dia sacaron el lado salvaje de Serena, porque no me deje y fui clara y directa y no les permiti que sobrepasaran mi autoridad y mis sentimientos, Haruka no creía mi actitud pensó que estaba actuando, entonces tuve que ser mas dura con ella y tuve que ordenarle que no hiciera nada, textual mente le dije:

No Harukano puedes hacer eso, ¡HARUKA TE ORDENO COMO TU PRINCESA QUE NO INTERFIERAS EN ESTO¡

Haruka abrió los ojos como plato y se quedo palida lo único que hizo fue sentarse y bajar la mirada las demás se pusieron serias ya no dijeron nada solo se pusieron a escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir, y como pasaron las cosas. Setsuna dice Rini debería venir en camino, pero eso nunca será, "Perdóname Rini". Espero que algún dia nos volvamos a ver.

Mañana me voy, Seiya vendrá por mi para llevarme al aeropuerto, no le dije alas chicas que me iba, tome esta decisión porque no quería despedirme con lagrimas.

Aeropuerto de Tokio Japón 2012

Saliendo del aeropuerto un atractivo hombre toma un taxi, de profundos ojos azules y cabellos negros.


	2. capitulo 2

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

.…

Un hombre atractivo se encontraba caminando en las calles de Tokio, a lo lejos se escucha alguien hablándole. ¿Darien Chiba eres tú? -El pelinegro buscaba de donde provenía la voz, se acercó a el un hombre de cabellos y ojos castaños. ¡Oh pero si eres! -El pelinegro lo observo detenida mente y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, "Yoshi tanto tiempo ¿Como has estado?"

Ambos se dieron fuerte abrazo y fueron a tomar un café cerca de ahí, hablaron de sus carreras y trabajos al final llego lo sentimental. "Y dime Darien te casaste con la hermosa rubia" – Darien sonrió. "No, terminamos al tiempo que me fui de Tokio, tu sabes la distancia"

"Valla de haberlo sabido la hubiera invitado a salir, ¡Darien si todos en la facultad te envidiábamos, por lo hermosa que era tu novia!"

Darien sintió celos pero los disimulo con una sonrisa. "¡Que bueno que no dije nada verdad!"- y siguió riendo. "ah entonces vienes a buscarla" Yoshi observo la reacción del pelinegro. "No, pero tal vez nos topemos ya que tenemos amigos en común"-pero el pelinegro se moría de las ganas de verla.

Después de un rato los dos se despidieron, ya eran las 5 de la tarde y siguió caminando hasta que sin pensarlo llego al templo Hikawa, subió las escaleras hasta llegar al templo había poca gente en el lugar a lo lejos distinguió a un hombre castaño, camino hasta el reconociendo, "¡Nicolás!" "Mmmmmmm" –el castaño levanto la mirada encontrándose con el pelinegro. "Darien, eres tu"- Nicolás no podía creer lo que estaba viendo extendió su mano para saludar al pelinegro, con un fuerte apretón.

"Que tal ¿Cómo te ha ido?- pregunto Nicolás

"No me puedo quejar"- Darien observaba todo el lugar "Este lugar no a cambiado nada sigue igual"- A lo lejos se escucharon unos gritos "Papa Nicole no me deja en paz" "No es cierto Papi, es ella que no me quiere prestar la computadora"-Nicolás solo levanto la rostro al cielo y rodo los ojos.

"Reiko, Nicole no peleen mas y vengan aquí" Darien se sorprendió por los nombres y miro salir a una niña, como de unos 8 años de hermosos ojos violetas y cabellera castaña y detrás de ella otra niña siendo la misma imagen de Rei ojos violetas y cabellos negros como la noche de aproximadamente 7 años.

"Mira Darien te presento a mis hijas Reiko"-poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña "Y ella es Nicole"-y otra mano tocando a la pequeña pelinegra. Darien no cabía en su asombro.

"jajajajaja tu cara, pero te lo voy a confirmar Darien me case con Rei hace 9 años"-Darien estaba asombrado con la declaración aun le costaba trabajo creer la noticia aun viendo a las niñas que eran la misma imagen de Rei. "Pues Felicidades atrasadas"- dijo Darien con una sonrisa después de la noticia.

"Papa quien es el" –dijo la pequeña Nicole. "Él es amigo de tu mama y de tus tías"

"Bueno retírense y no peleen niñas, compartan sus cosas" –Las niñas entraron a la casa, Darien tomo la palabra. "! Nicolas pensé que tal vez las chicas se seguirían reuniéndose aquí!

"Mmmm aquí hoy no, pero no si mañana, de hecho hoy iremos al centro nos quedamos de ver en un lugar, no se si quieras acompañarnos como eso de las 8:30 cerca de la estación 10, nosotros estaremos ahí si quieres ir, solo espero que Rei llegue pronto."

"Ok entonces nos vemos a esa hora Nicolás"- bueno me despido Nicolás.

Estación 10 8:25pm.

"Nicolás, que hacemos aquí ya se nos hace tarde" – decía Rei muy molesta-"Vamos cariño no te molestes, es que invite a alguien con el que me encontré hoy por la tarde y le dije que lo esperaríamos aquí"-decía el castaño con una sonrisa- "A un amigo Nicolás"- la pelinegra estaba ya molestándose- "Ah mira aquí esta"- la pelinegra voltio para ver al amigo de su esposo y se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

"Hola Rei"- la pelinegra no cabía en el asombro. "¡Darien!" "¡OH DIOS!" –la pelinegra le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, Darien nunca imagino que seria recibido de esta forma, mucho menos por la pelinegra.

"¿Cuándo regresaste?

"Ayer por el medio día"

"Valla que sorpresa me has dado y tu Nicolás que guardadito te lo tenias, con razón estabas tan raro"- decía la pelinegra.

"Bueno que tal si nos vamos" –dijo el pelicastaño.

Siguieron caminando unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que llegaron a un bar llamado Millenium, se escuchaba una banda tocando la canción killing me softly with his song y la voz que interpretaba la canción impregnaba de sensaciones cada letra de la cancion, Darien sintió un escalofrió que le recorría la columna, el guardia los dejo pasar el lugar que estaba lleno para ser la 9:00 de la noche, siguieron avanzando por el lugar, Darien seguía con la sensación en el cuerpo por la voz que embriagaba sus sentidos, caminaron a una parte del bar que decía VIP subieron unos escalones y el pelinegro se encontró como en una especie de terraza desde ahí se alcanzaba a observar todo el lugar y se tenia una mejor vista de la banda que estaba tocando. Cuando llegaron ala meza para el asombro de Darien se encontró con Andrew y Lita que estaba abrazados, cuando estos lo reconocieron lo saludaron rápidamente. La canción termino y afinaban los instrumentos para la siguiente canción, en la mesa le pedían al mesero bebidas, Rei y lita pedían piñas coladas y los caballeros pedias wiskiy para celebrar el regreso de Darien. Andrew le conto a Darien, que Lita y el tenían 7 años de casados y que tenían una niña de 5 años llamada Andrea. La música empezó a sonar y todo el público ovaciono por la pieza que comenzaba, Rei y Lita estaban emocionadas, Nicolás y Andrew disfrutaban del ambiente.

Another head hangs lowly  
Child is slowly taken  
And the violence caused such silence  
Who are we mistaken

But you see, it´s not me  
It´s not my family  
In your head,  
In your head they are fighting

With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head,  
In your head they are cryin´

Era una banda pequeña 5 miembros, 4 hombres y una mujer que era la vocalista, pero su voz era exquisita. Darien se sentía extrañamente atraído por la voz que interpretaba la canción no entendía porque como si la conociera.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
What´s in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
Ooh...

Su corazón se aceleraba, que era esta emoción que estaba sintiendo no podía de dejar de mirar a la cantante, era hermosa pelo rubio suelto por debajo del hombro planchado, piel blanca y su bien formado cuerpo traía un corset rojo con detalles negros y unos pantalones cortos muy entallados en color negro y botas altas color rojo que combinaban con el corset.

Another mother´s breakin´  
Heart is taking over  
When the violence causes silence  
We must be mistaken

It´s the same old theme since 1916  
In your head  
In your head  
They´re still fighting

With their tanks and their bombs  
And their bombs and their guns  
In your head,  
In your head they are dyin´

Darien sentía el corazón desbocado quería acercarse para poder ver cada facción de la mujer que estaba mirando, porque para el eso era lo que tenia enfrente toda una mujer de derrochaba sensualidad, que se movía sensualmente con la canción.

In your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie  
What´s in your head, in your head  
Zombie, zombie, zombie

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, eeooo, ay-ay-oh. (zombie, the cranberries)

Todos aplaudieron al acabar la canción. Darien no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia. Otra canción comenzó para el deleite del público y fue Don t speak de No Doubt. Y mientras tanto en la mesa VIP la platica continuaba- "y dime Darien como te ha ido en America", "bien Andrew soy residente de un hospital de New york desde hace 7 años en el área de pediatría y no me puedo quejar me gusta mucho mi trabajo"-comentaba el pelinegro-"Me imagino para que no mostraras señales de vida debiste estar muy ocupado"- comentaba Lita con reproche- "Si, desde que empecé mis practicas, me toco el turno de la noche y apenas hace 3 años que estoy de día fue difícil al principio, pero a todo se acostumbra el cuerpo"- me lo imagino respondió la castaña mirando hacia la banda -se notaba que ella si le guardaba algo de sentimiento por haber hecho sufrir a su amiga.

…

Amigas esta noche de sorpresas aun no terminan ok.

Que les pareció, mil disculpas por los errores que pueda tener, nunca fui buena en lectura y redacción. Mil gracias a sus comentarios.

Milenia Angels

SirenaMisty

Dayanna


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

Hola chic s haber que les parece este nuevo capitulo. Sorry por el retraso es que mi amor que estaba de vacaciones y mi bebe ni oportunidad de inspirarme ni actualizar.

Pero aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo de "Todo cambio" ok

…

En el escenario la cantante empezaba a deleitar al público con una canción a capela.

You're so hypnotising

could u be the devil, could you be an angel

your touch magnetizing

feels like going floating, leave my body glowing

They say be afraid

you're not like the others, futuristic lovers

different DNA, they dont understand u

You're from a whole other/another world

a different dimension

you open my eyes

and im ready to go, lead me into the light

Para los chicos en la mesa era un poco raro esto no sabían que era lo que iba a pasar, en ese momento alguien llama su atención.

"Hola chicos" -saluda un chico de cabellos plateados y otro de cabellos castaños hacia un saludo con la mano-

"Yaten, Taiki van llegando" – pregunta la pelinegra

"Si lo que pasa es que teníamos trabajo en la disquera, por lo del nuevo grupo que estamos manejando"-comentaba Taiki

"Pero Serena y Seiya se encargaron de abrir el día de hoy. Y que le pasa hoy Serena que se vistió así"-Comentaba el peliplateado asombrado.

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Darien sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba por lo que acababa de decir el peliplateado, ¡Su princesa vestida así! Y fue cundo la reconoció

"¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de que era ella? Esa mujer sensual era Serena"

"¡PRINCESA!"-dijo en un susurro.

There is this transcendental, on another level

boy, you're my lucky star

i wanna walk on your wave length

and be there when you vibrate

for you i risk it all

"Acaso no han visto a Amy y Mina"-pregunto el peliplateado con enfado

"No Yaten, pensamos que estaban con ustedes, pero es raro ya debieron a ver llegado, por cierto recuerdan a Darien chicos"-decía Rei

"Si lo recordamos Rei, gracias por dejarnos permanecer en su planeta Príncipe"-Taiki decía esto muy formal.

Darien estaba sorprendido el no recordaba nada de esto, pero decidio ser muy diplomático-"No se preocupen por eso ustedes nos ayudaron mucho en la batalla contra Galaxia, si ustedes sailors no sabemos donde estaríamos ahora"

"Gracias Principe pero ya hemos dejado de ser sailor la princesa Kakyuu nos relevo de nuestro cargo de sailor en nuestro planeta y nos dejo venir a este planeta a seguir a nuestro corazones"-todo esto lo decía Yaten algo molesto por la actitud del pelinegro.

Kiss me, k-k-kiss me

infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison

take me, t-t-take me

wanna be your victim, ready for abduction

boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away

its supernatural, extraterrestrial (ET Katy Perry)

"Buenas noches a todos"-dijo un chico rebelde de cabellos negros y coleta que llegaba en ese momento a la mesa- Que bueno que pudieron venir, Hermanos que bueno que llegaron los estábamos esperando"-fue cuando vio al pelinegro-"Chiba que sorpresa"-con cierto temperamento y una miradas que mataba- "No sabíamos que estabas en Tokio"-

"Apenas llegue ayer, intente avisarle a Serena pero no logre comunicarme con ella"-Dijo para intentar molestar a seiya.

"Lo que pasa es que Bombón ya no vive con sus padres es una lastima que no sabias" Seiya intentaba burlarse del pelinegro.

En el escenario al terminar la canción.

"Gracias por acompañarnos esta noche aunque en el tiempo que tenemos de haber abierto este lugar, estamos muy agradecidos de su aceptación y de su preferencia y esperemos nos sigan acompañando, por el momento el DJ pondrá el ambiente porque les tengo una sorpresa bueno mejor dicho es para un amigo al cual quiero mucho"-decia la rubia en el escenario.

-Serena fue detrás del escenario y le marco a Seiya, mientras Seiya seguía en la mesa donde estaban todos sus amigos junto con el pelinegro y puso el altavoz.

"Si Bombon"

"Seiya esta Taiki contigo es que no lo he visto"- todos miraban al pelinegro, no sabían si le iba a decir a Serena de que Darien se encontraba ahí.

"Si Bombón aquí esta ahorita vamos para allá, Yaten también esta"

"No solo ocupo por el momento a Taiki es que tengo problemas con un instrumento"

"Ok Bombón, ah por cierto Bombón hay una sorpresa para ti"

"Seiya por el momento no me interesan las sorpresas y date prisa"-Una sonrisa malosa se formo en el rostro del chico de coleta se sentía victorioso.

"Ok Bombón vamos para allá" -y se acabó la llamada Seiya miro con desdén al pelinegro.

"Vamos Taiki Bombón te necesita" –Darien apretaba la mandíbula tenia ganas de golpear al mocoso ese que se creía.

"Ya que tu Bombón no me necesita aquí me quedo ok"-decía el peliplateado para hacer enojar a Darien.

Darien se tomo de golpe lo que le quedaba de wisky en su vaso estaba molesto por la familiaridad con la que esos tipos hablaban de su princesa.

-El ambiente en el bar era muy agradable.

Seiya y Taiki subieron al escenario y Serena sigilosamente llego por detrás de Taiki y con un movimiento rápido lo sentó y esposo a una silla el castaño estaba sorprendido no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

"Serena que pasa, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Suéltame"

"No tengas miedo no te va pasar nada malo es mas creo que te va gustar" -decía la rubia muy coqueta.

"Seiya dile a Serena que me suelte"-dijo el castaño desesperado-"No lo se Taiki, Serena me prometió un premio si le ayudaba"

El público observaba hacia el escenario, no sabían que es lo que iba a pasar.

Serena había complementado su vestimenta con unos guantes de seda largos en color negro y un antifaz en color plateado, a Taiki lo habían colocado a mitad del escenario dando la espalda al publico, seguía forcejeando con las esposas que tenia puestas se estaba molestando. Y a un metro frente a él se había parado Serena

"Serena suéltame que te pasa, vamos"

En la mesa VIP todos miraban atónitos lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer Serena?

Seiya tomo el micrófono y empezó a decir unas palabras

"Buenas noches se preguntaran que es lo que esta pasando, pues déjenme contarles una breve historia. Mi hermano el cual esta sentado en la silla en el escenario, hace 5 meses le propuso matrimonio a su novia que también es una de mis amigas, y nos amenazó que ¡EL NO! quería una despedida de soltero. Y él se casa la próxima semana. Yo respete eso hermano te juro que no tengo que ver en esto. Bueno ¡SIIII! Bombon me prometió una recompensa si le ayudaba a subirte al escenario lo lamento pero te vendí jejejeje, perdón pero creo sinceramente que te va gustar lo de esta noche hermano".

Seiya dejo el micrófono y tomo una pequeña cámara, esto tenia que grabarlo seria memorable.

La música comenzó y Serena que estaba a un metro de Taiki empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música lento y sensual.

Where's all my soul sisters  
Let me hear y'all flow sisters

Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister  
hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Strutting her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey Joe  
You wanna give it a go? Oh

Serena empezó a bailar sus pasos sensuales, sin caer en lo vulgar. Taiki estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando nunca pensó que Serena hiciera esto, como su amiga el la respetaba mucho y estaba rojo de la vergüenza, mas porque la gente la estaba mirando. En la mesa a Darien se le salían los ojos por el baile de Serena y sentía el corazón acelerado incluso sentía que su pequeño amiguito que estaba en su entrepierna también le gustaba el baile, porque cada vez sentía mas apretada la bragueta.

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (hey, hey, hey)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (hee oh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (oh yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade (ohh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi,cçe soir (oh oh)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

Después otra chica salió de desde tras de escenario, llevaba un corset anaranjado con detalles negros guantes negros pantalón corto muy ajustado botas a negras el cabello largo y rubio y un antifaz plateado, Taiki sabia que esa noche iba a morir y en las garras de Yaten por que la que tenia enfrente era ni mas ni menos que Mina bailando muy sensual. En la mesa VIP Yaten escupió su bebida cuando salio la rubia. La rubia no lo hacia nada mal sus baile sensual dejaba boquiabiertos a muchos, ya que ella practicaba mucho con el platinado.

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
On her black satin sheets  
Is where he started to freak, yeah

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

"Que te pasa Yaten" -Preguntaba Rei muy preocupada.

"Mina" –es lo único que pudo decier el platinado. El sabia que era ella esas piernas las podría reconocer inmediatamente.

Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da, yeah)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ooh yeah, yeah)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (yeah, yeah)  
Creole Lady Marmalade, uh  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh)

Otra chica salió al escenario con un corset azul con detalles negros con guantes pantalón corto y botas negra y el antifaz plateado, su cabello era azul hasta los hombros ella fue la que se acercó mas a Taiki con sus movimientos sensuales. A Taiki se le salía el corazón el sabia quien era esa mujer sus curvas el las conocía de memoria.

Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters  
Betta get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna gitchi gitchi ya ya (come on)  
Mocca chocolata (what)  
Creole Lady Marmalade

One more time, come on

La chica camino hacia Taiki cuando estuvo frente a él se dio media vuelta y se dio ella misma una golpe en el trasero, eso éxito mucho a Taiki nunca pensó verla así de atrevida.

Marmalade (ooh)  
Lady Marmalade (ooh yeah)  
Marmalade (ohh)

Hey, hey, hey  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth, oh  
Color of cafe au lait, alright  
Made the savage beast inside  
Roar until he cried  
More (more), more (more), more!

Now he's back home doing nine to five (nine to five)

Living a gray flannel life

Las tres siguieron bailando muy coordinadas lo hacían muy bien cada paso estaba muy bien cuidado, movimientos sensuales y sugestivos.

But when he turns off to sleep memories keep  
More (more), more (more), more!  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da (da, da)  
Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee (ohh)  
Mocca chocolata ya ya (ooh)  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (all my sisters, yeah)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi (ohh) (cancion Lady Marmalade)

Al final de la canción la peliazul quedo sentada Taiki ya las 3 sin antifaz.

Taiki no podía dejar de mirar a la peliazul que tenia enfrente, una sonrisa tonta formada en su rostro por ese maravilloso baile que le había hecho. Estaba excitado.

"Te amo Taiki, feliz despedida de soltero"-y lo beso con pasión.

Todo el público aplaudía, muy emocionado por el espectáculo que acababan de ver.

Seiya llego a desatar a Taiki esperaba un buen golpe, pero no paso nada el seguía atontado viendo a su novia.

Taiki bajo con Ami del escenario y fueron ala oficina, en ese momento iban saliendo de esta, Serena y Mina se habían cambiado rápidamente de ropa. Ami y Taiki entraron a la oficina y cerraron la puerta con llave, Serena y Mina solo observaron y se sorprendieron pegaron la oreja a la puerta pensaron que iba a regañar a Ami por lo que habían hecho y claro que eso ellas no lo permitirían pero se sorprendieron por lo que oyeron.

"Taiki estas molesto" –decia la peliazul.

"No, te amo pero en este preciso momento te deseo con locura"-decía el castaño mientras la besaba con pasión-"Siente como me as puesto" -Tomando la mano de la peliazul y poniendo la en su miembro. La ropa empezó a caer.

Detrás de la puerta Mina y Serena se miraron y se pusieron rojas y se fueron de ahí.

"Bombón, lo tengo todo grabado ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Que tienen? –Preguntaba Seiya.

"Lo que pasa es que Taiki y Ami están"-en ese instante Serena puso su mano sobre la boca de Diosa de amor impidiendo terminar la frase.

"Lo que pasa Seiya es que Ami y Taiki están hablando en la oficina, así que por favor no los molestes, creo que a Taiki no le gusto mucho esto así que hay que dejarlos solos para que se reconcilien"-decía la rubia.

"Ok entonces mas tarde guardo la cámara"-decía el pelinegro-"Por cierto que hermosas se han puesto aunque me gustaba mas lo que traían puesto hace rato, mas provocador mientras tomaba a Serena por la cintura"-Serena solo sonreía ella se dejaba querer.

"Vamos chicos no hagan eso, que yo estoy solita y me da envidia" decia la diosa del amor.

"Pues ni tanto porque en la mesa se encuentra Yaten" –comentaba el pelinegro.

"Pues vamos que yo también quiero que me hagan cariñitos" –con ojos soñadores la diosa del amor.

"Bombón necesito decirte algo"- con expresión seria.

"¿Qué pasa Seiya? no puede esperar, anda vamos con las chicos"

"Bombón yo necesito"-el chico fue interrumpido por la rubia cuando lo abrazo "Vamos Seiya no te preocupes por nada"-y la rubia le dio un beso muy cerca de la boca después lo tomo de la mano y fueron a la mesa con sus amigas.

"Hola chicas y chicos"-Saludaba la rubia muy contenta-"Y cuéntenme que les pareció la sorpresa"

"Estuvo fantástico Serena y me encanto el vestuario, pero ¿Cómo lograste que Ami bailara digo es muy reservada?-preguntaba Lita

"No fue nada fácil, le dije que si hacia esto para su despedida cancelaria el chippendale que había contratado jajaja"-reía la rubia.

"Y saben lo mejor de todo que a mi me toco ser con el que ensayaban"-decía Seiya con una sonrisa coqueta mientras abrazaba a la rubia por la cintura-"Pero aun me debes mi recompensa por ser el cómplice Bombón"

"Valla Serena si que me dejado sorprendido"- decía un pelinegro que estaba sentado en la mesa llamando la atención de la rubia, todos estaban con la expectativa de que es lo que sucedería.

"¿Darien? ¡Que sorpresa!"-mientras le daba un abrazo" ¿Cuándo volviste?

"Ayer"-decía el pelinegro.

"valla Darien que buena sorpresa nos has dado" decia la Diosa del amor, mientras le daba un abrazo.

"Tu también me has dado una sorpresa Mina"-Darien decía con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Bueno hay que pedir una ronda para celebrar la visita de Chiba no creen" Comentaba el pelinegro de coleta mientras le hacia señas al mesero.

"SIIIIII tequilas, tequilas"-Serena muy emocionada gritaba.

Todos rieron excepto el pelinegro quien no le agradaba la idea de que su princesa tomara esa bebida tan fuerte. Cuando el mesero llevo la ronda a la mesa Serena pido que trajera una botella ala mesa todos se sorprendieron.

"Bombón, que acaso nos quieres embriagar"-decía Seiya muy sonriente.

"Claro que no, pero hay que celebrar el hecho de que hace un mes que abrimos Millenium, la visita de Darien y que Ami y Taiki se casan la próxima semana y por lo que venga que ojala sean puras cosas buenas para todos nosotros y por qué no llegue ningún enemigo, que sigamos viviendo en paz"-Comentaba la rubia.

Todos le dieron la razón por lo que decía.

"Yo también eso espero Serena, no soportaría pensar que Lita corre algún peligro y que no la puedo ayudar en algo, agradezco la confianza que nos tuvieron al decirnos la verdad a Nicolás y a mi de quienes son. ¡POR LA PAZ! –Asi el rubio levanto su vaso y todos brindaron porque siempre hubiera Paz.

"Ustedes lo saben Andrew"-decía sorprendido el pelinegro.

"Si Darien después comprendí muchas cosas de todas ellas y también de ti"- Comentaba el rubio.

"Yo en mi caso siempre lo sospeche hasta que Rei me lo confirmo"-Dijo Nicolás que miraba con mucho amor a su pelinegra.

-Mientras que Serena serbia una ronda mas de tequilas Darien no dejaba de observarla, en eso el móvil de Serena sono y contesto.

"Bueno. Setzuna que pasa, ah claro pásamelo"-Serena comenzó a hablar en otro idioma todos en la mesa siguieron en su conversación solo Darien no dejaba de ver a Serena, en sus labios sus ojos, todo de ella. La conversación de Serena termino, Seiya la miro-"Todo bien bombon"- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza -"Todo perfecto"

"Bueno que pasa con Amy y Taiki ke no piensan venir"-preguntaba Seiya algo intrigado-"No lo se tal vez estén algo ocupados"- decía la rubia indiscreta del grupo

-Serena la miro y por debajo de la mesa le dio un pisotón, Mina hizo un puchero que todos la miraron y no sabían que estaba pasando-"Mina querida sigues con el calambre, ha la siento te puedo traer algo"-Serena miraba a la impertinente de Mina y con los ojos le decía todo , que guardara silencio-"Gracias Serena tu siempre tan linda, estoy bien" mientras que a la diosa del amor le roda una pequeña lagrimita por la mejilla que Serena rápidamente limpio para que nadie viera.

"Que bueno"-Serena sonreía.

"Serena mañana a que hora nos veremos en el templo"

"Yo pienso llegar a las 9:00 de la mañana Rei no se demás, y recuerda que en la tarde hay que ir a medirnos los vestidos"

-Darien miraba a Serena lo distinta que era, lo madura lo hermosa que estaba, tan distinta a la persona que dejo de ver hace 10 años- "Mi Princesa se a convertido en toda una mujer"- pensaba.

-Serena seguía sirviendo otra ronda de tequilas- "Seiya ya son las 12 sera mejor que vallamos a cantar la ultima ronda de canciones no crees" – le decia la rubia mientras se terminaba su trago.

"Si bombón, me mando un mensaje Taiki, el y Ami se fueron así que tal vez Yaten nos podría ayudar"-pedía el pelinegro con un puchero a su hermano-"Esta bien, pero deja de hacer eso si"-el peliplateado se levanto de su asiento dando a su amada rubia un beso en los labios-

"Serena nosotros nos despedimos, es que mañana Unazuki saldrá de la ciudad y hay que llegar a casa pero nos vemos mañana en el templo esta bien"

"De acuerdo Lita, te perdono si me haces un pastel de fresas solo para mi"

"Oye bombón a mi también me gustan las fresas"

"MMMM bueno si quedamos a mano por una rebanada de pastel, por haberme ayudado con Taiki"

"¡HA NO! Eso no es justo Bombona yo quiero mi premio, mira que todavía no me salvo de la paliza que me dará Taiki mañana heeee"

"Asiiiii"- en eso Yaten le mete tremendo sopapo (golpe) en la cabeza a Seiya que hasta una lagrimita le saco-"Esto es por Mina por convencerla para ayudarlos"

"Ay Yaten si este Baile fue algo ligero, a los que yo te hago a ti"-todos voltearon a ver a Yaten con una carita de pervertido-"Mina tu siempre tan impertinente ven vámonos al escenario si"

Todos rieron por las ocurrencias de Mina.

"Bueno chicos nos vemos hay que sacar la ultima ronda de canciones"

A si Serena y Seiya se levantaron y se tomaron de la mano-"Nos vemos mañana ok"

Darién se quedo muy consternado el esperaba que Serena fuera corriendo hacia sus brazos y que ella, bueno esperaba muchas cosas y nada resulto como el la había imaginado. En eso también se despidieron Lita y Andrew.

"Y que hay mañana en el templo"-preguntaba el pelinegro.

"Hay entrenamiento Darién, lo hacemos desde hace 4 años cada vez que Serena esta en la ciudad"-comentaba la pelinegra-"Ella se a esforzado mucho para que estemos preparados por si atacara un enemigo y si quieres algo de acción deberías venir"

"Tal vez lo haga Rei"

Y asi las últimas horas de la velada las pasaron escuchando la maravillosa voz de Serena que interpretaba las canciones de rock en español, Soda Stereo y La ley.

Y así la velada termino, todos se retiraron a sus casas, pero Darién no podía dejar de pensar en Serena, planeaba ir al entrenamiento por la mañana y así poder hablar con ella sobre su futuro y Tokio de cristal aun había tiempo para edificarlo.

…

Que les pareció.

Lamento muchísimo por el retraso y si hay faltas de ortografía también, espero poder expresarme bien todo lo que quiero expresar en este fic que sea entendible y no confunda en el desarrollo de mis ideas.

Mil gracias por los comentarios se los agradezco me motiva a seguir adelante.

Dayanna

SirenaMisty

Milenia Angeles

ISana55

AHRG

Azali Kinomoto

yesqui2000

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

Darién llegaba alrededor de las 10 de la mañana al templo Hikawua, encontrando a Nicolás acompañado de sus hijas Reiko y Nicole que estaba vendiendo amuletos.

"Buenos días Nicolás"

"Buenos días Darién vienes al entrenamiento"

"Si hay que recordar los viejos tiempos"

"Tienes razón ven acompáñame"- ambos caminaron a la parte trasera del templo donde había una puerta que daba a un jardín trasero-"Pero te advierto que a lo que dicen las chicas, se han vuelto muy fuertes y que Serena les exige mucho en cada entrenamiento, las veces que estado presente me dejan sorprendidos"- mientras abría la puerta- "Bueno Darién nos vemos mas tarde y suerte si te hacen combatir"-se despidió el castaño.

Darién camino por el extenso jardín a donde estában sentados, en de las bancas Rei, Ami y Mina y en la otra esta Seiya y Lita.

"Mira Seiya ahí viene Darién que es lo que estará planeado, apareciendo después de estos años" –preguntaba Lita muy molesta.

"No lo se Lita pero no permitiré que le haga daño a Bombón"

"Buenos días"-Saludaba Darién al grupo

"Buenos días"-respondieron todos.

"Darién cundo Taiki me dijo que estabas aquí no podía creerlo"-decía Ami dando un abrazo al soberano de la tierra.

Los demás seguían mirando al frente

"Que pasa solo ustedes han llegado, Serena dijo que llegaría a las 9:00 creo que aun sigue siendo impuntual"-comentaba Darién intentando hacerse el gracioso.

"Valla Chiba, veo que has olvidado tus habilidades"-se burlaba seiya.

"Serena esta ahí"-decía Mina apuntando al frente.

Darien concentro su energía y pudo ver.

Y efectivamente delante de ellos en un campo de fuerza se encontraban Sailor Urano y Neptium enfrentándose a.

"Serena"-sorprendido el pelinegro-"Pero que pasa, porque Serena esta así, sin transformarse"

"Darien, Serena perdió su broche de transformación en la batalla con galaxia no lo recuerdas"

"Si Rei pero porque se expone así se puede lastimar"

En ese momento con un movimiento rápido Uranos se acercó a Serena intentando derribarla, Serena la esquivo y con un giro rápido le dio una patada que la mando volando al otro extremo, pero eso solo era una distracción porque detrás de ella estaba sailor Neptium quien la sujeto con mucha fuerza inmovilizándola, al frente se acercó Uranos para dar el golpe final, pero Serena no se daba por vencida tan rápido, tomo uno de los brazos que la rodeaban de Neptium logrando zafarse de su agarre y haciéndola caer encima de Uranos y asi dio por acabado el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Gatita no esperaba que esta vez nos derrotaras en combate"

"Haruka sé que e mejorado y mira que sin transformarme es excelente, el verlas vencido por fin"-mientras les tendía la mano para ayudarlas a levantarse -"Que dicen le ponemos mas ganas a esto y me atacan con sus poderes"

"Serena estas segura"

"Vamos Michiru, si la gatita se siente capas de enfrentarnos hay que darle la oportunidad"-decía mientras se sacudía el polvo Haruka-"Además hace mucho que no pateo un trasero y hoy es buen dia para patear el tuyo gatita"

"Vamos Haruka tal vez hoy corra con doble suerte y las logre derrotar no crees"- decía Serena mientras hacia un puchero-"Listas porque no me voy a dejar vencer"

"Que no nos vas a dar un descanso"

"No, ha ha ha"-reía Serena-"Y mas vale que me ataquen enserio"

"Bueno Serena no te daremos oportunidad verdad Haruka"

"Lo siento gatita hay vas a salir muy lastimada"

"Espero que no sea al revés chicas"

"Eso es una amenaza gatita"

"Si Haruka yo creo que nos esta amenazando entonces te apoyo y hay que patearle el trasero a la princesa, para que aprenda a respetar a sus mayores, Reflejo submarino"-empezó atacando Neptium, Serena retrocedió abriendo distancia y esquivando los ataques de ambas Sailors.

"Pero que demonios les pasa a esas dos que están atacando a Serena"-Darien se estaba preocupando al ver lo que sucedía dentro de el campo de fuerza.

"No te preocupes Chiba, Bombon es muy fuerte y no creo que se deje vencer fácil, la conozco muy bien"-Seiya dijo esto recalcando la ultima parte, haciendo que Darién se molestara por esto.

"No creo que mejor de lo que yo la conozco"- le replicaba Darien.

"Mira Darien, ella a crecido mucho y no creo que sea la misma persona que dejaste hace mucho tiempo sea fortalecido y a madurado"

"Vamos Lita calmate"

"No Ami, Lita tiene razón ella a cambiado mucho no es mas la Serena que fue hace 10 años, si a madurado, mas desde que decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero, eso le sirvió mucho desde ahí cambio mucho su forma de ser nunca mas la hemos visto llorar"

"Mina, pero ella sigue siendo nuestra Serena tonta"-decía algo nostálgica Rei.

"Hablan como si no la vieran en años chicas"

"Y asi es Darién regreso apenas hace 6 meses al país ella a vivido en el extranjero desde entonces, ella nos visitaba de vez en cuando"

Darién, no podía creerlo ella apenas regresaba a vivir a Tokio.

"Vamos chicas pero no se pongan a si, Bombon es una de las mejores bailarinas del mundo y reconocida, a trabajado con muchos artistas y de los mejores deberían estar orgullosas de ella, además esta esperando una llamada para participar como coreógrafa con uno de los mejores grupos kpop de corea, todo eso es por su esfuerzo y dedicación y haber encontrado su vocación"-Seiya orgulloso de su Bombon.

"Cuando leía sus correos no imagine que eso del baile realmente encontraba una vocación yo"

-fue interrumpido por Lita- "Vamos Darien, si ni siquiera te importo terminar con ella de frente te iba interesar su vida"

En ese preciso momento iban llegando Yaten y Taiki-"Hola como va todo"-preguntaba el castaño mientras le daba un beso a su novia y futura esposa, mientras Yaten se colocaba detrás de Mina poniendo sus manos es sus hombros dándole un beso en la coronilla.

"Bombon logro vencerlas en combate de cuerpo a cuerpo"-intentando cambiar el tema de conversación para calmar los ánimos.

En el entrenamiento Serena estaba siendo presionada por las sailors, Serena había planeado una estrategia para vencerlas, expulso de su cuerpo el cristal de plata dejando a las sailors preocupadas por lo que veían.

"Serena que estas haciendo"

"Gatita eso es muy peligroso"

"Lo he practicado hace tiempo chicas, no se preocupen he dominado mas el poder del cristal de plata"-El cristal de plata se deposito en el dorso de su mano dejando un guante plateado con el cristal incrustado (semejando al que usan en las guerreras mágicas)-"Deberían decirle a las chicas se unan a esto porque se pondrá muy interesante"-una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras una luz cubrió su cuerpo, dejando un traje negro muy entallado de látex acentuando sus proporciones en su escultural cuerpo (pareciendo un cosplay del traje de aeon flux de la película) su cabello suelto a mitad de la espalda en su frente el emblema de la familia de la luna.

Uranos y Neptium se sorprendieron por lo que estaban viendo, sabían que Serena quería un entrenamiento enserio pero imaginaban que tanto.

Neptium se hacerco a donde estaban todos viéndolas.

Darien, estaba impresionado por lo que estaba pasando, Serena se miraba hermosa mas sensual, no podía parar de comérsela con la mirada.

"Chicas Serena quieren que entren al entrenamiento"

"Pero que demonios le pasa a Serena tonta, usar el cristal de plata es peligroso para su cuerpo"

"Vamos Rei, Bombon sabe lo que hace"

"Pero Seiya ella pierde mucha energía cuando hace esto, nosotras hemos estado con"-Ami fue interrumpida por Seiya

"Les digo que ella sabe lo que hace, hemos entrenado juntos aun cuando yo no tengo poderes le ayudado a canalizar su energía, ella sabe sus limites además es un entrenamiento"

"Estas seguro hermano"

"Claro Taiki, confíen en ella"

Las chicas se transformaron y entraron al campo de fuerza.

"Para que el campo de fuerza"- preguntaba Darien.

"Vamos Chiba es para que ningunos de los ataques de las chicas dañe el templo o salgan disparados a alguna parte"-esto lo decía Seiya burlándose de Darien.

Darien solo apretó más el seño y siguió mirando al frente.

Seiya y Yaten permanecían con una sonrisa en el rostro Taiki prefería mantenerse al margen y no retar al soberano de la tierra.

Mientras con las chicas.

"Serena estas segura de esto"

"Claro no se preocupen todo va estar bien, ahora todas den su mejor esfuerzo y traten de derrotarme escucharon"

"Pero Serena"-Intento decir Ami, pero Serena avanzo hacia ellas muy rápido desapareciendo y desde arriba tacando al centro donde estaban agrupadas, haciendo que se dispersaran. Ala primera que ataco fue a Mars, con un ataque directo que concentro en su mano derecha una pequeña esfera de energía que lanzo directo al estomago lanzándola por los aires.

"Ami será mejor que uses tu visor para poder ubicarla, esto va enserio y no hay que arriesgarnos"

"Tiene razón Mina, intenta dispersarnos. Te encuentras bien Rei"

"Si Lita gracias, no me hizo daño solo me aturdió ese ataque, parece que solo quería sacarme de combate sin dañarme tanto. Esa Serena tonta y tramposa"

"Vamos Rei hay que ayudar a Haruka y Michiru"

"Si Mina hay que darle una paliza"-muy molesta la pelinegra.

Después de unos 20 minutos de combate todas las sailors se encontraban agotadas, habían peleado como hacia años no la hacían, no tenían heridas graves solo agotamiento físico.

En cambio Serena si se encontraba herida, la ceja partida, un hilo de sangre caía desde la comisura de los labios, una rodilla sentía que se dormia debido a un golpe que le dio Lita, tenia un corte en un muslo por la espada de Haruka y la ayuda de Michiru, en la espada tenia una quemadura que ocultaba su traje pero ardía como el demonio fue la combinación de los poderes de Mina y Rei y la distracción de Ami con la niebla que desato. Pero Serena seguía de pie sin mostrarles lo mal que estaba parada ante ellas como lo que es, la guerrera mas fuerte del universo. Levanto su brazo donde estaba el cristal de plata y una cálida energía rodio a las sailor devolviéndoles las energías que habían perdido.

"Lo hicieron muy bien chicas estoy muy complacida con este entrenamiento y orgullosa de todas, vallan a descansar"-Serena les sonreía a todas

"Serena te encuentras bien"

"Si Rei, necesito estabilizar mi energía para poder regresar a la normalidad no se preocupen"

Todas se alejaron de Serena caminando a donde se encontraban Seiya y los demás, Serena no sabia lo que le pasaba sentía su cuerpo vibrar como si quisiera expulsar mas energia de la que pudiera controlar, no quería asustar a las chicas por eso no dijo nada.

"Parece que mi Bombon les dio una paliza"

"Vamos Kuo no seas un fanfarron"- mientras todas volvían a la normalidad.

"Que pasa Haruka estas molesta porque Bombon te dio una paliza"

"Ha ha ha que gracioso eres"-la rubia ceniza dijo sarcástica, después encontró con lo que se podía desquitar-"Valla, valla mira quien se digno a regresar"- la rubia se acercó al pelinegro de manera amenazante.

"Esto si se va poner bueno"-dijo el pelinegro de coleta acercándose hacia ellos y sentándose en la banca para ver el espectáculo.

Haruka y Darien escucharon al pelinegro pero no dijeron nada, siguieron con su pelea de miradas hasta que Darien se digno a hablar.

"También me da gusto verte Haruka"

"Mira Darien no se porque as vuelto pero te advierto"

"Haruka le prometiste a Serena que no harías una escena y mira lo que estas haciendo"

"Michiru pero solo con verle la cara me dan ganas de partírsela"

"Haruka lo prometiste"

"Lo se sirena lo siento y tu no se a que as vuelto pero mucho cuidado con lo que haces"

Se sentía la tensión en el aire.

"Chicas creen que Serena se encuentre bien"-Ami no dejaba de preocuparse.

Fue cuando todos reaccionaron y vieron que Serena no había cambiado de posición.

"Ella dijo que necesitaba estabilizar su energía para regresar a la normalidad"

"Mina ella nunca había tardado tanto en volver a la normalidad"-dijo Seiya parándose rápidamente de la banca y corriendo hacia Serena que había caído de rodillas, cuando Seiya penetro el campo de fuerza, Haruka que venia detrás de el ya no lo pudo penetrar, Seiya llego hasta Serena arrodillándose junto a ella.

"Bombon estas bien"

"No puedo controlar la energía Seiya, es como si quisiera salir disparada de mi"

"Tranquilízate y respira Bombon"

"Aléjate Seiya te puedo dañar si no logro controlarla"

"No Bombon yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado"

"Gracias Seiya, tengo una idea ayúdame a ponerme de pie"

Cuando los dos estaban de pie Serena comenzó a lanzar su energía al campo de fuerza, después de 5 expulsiones de energia, Serena se sintió mejor así que Seiya la recostó en el pasto y se sentó junto a ella, el cristal de plata dejo el dorso de su mano derecha y se guardo en su pecho desvaneciendo su vestimenta sexy, y curando todas sus heridas. Seiya la ayudo a pararse.

"Gracias Seiya te quiero mucho"-decia la rubia mientras lo abrazaba.

"Yo también Bombon"-correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los demás que tenían unas caras de susto, que Serena se imaginaba la regañada que le iban a dar las chicas.

"Creo que las preocupe, pero en mi defensa debo decirles que el cristal de plata quería que les pateara mas el trasero, ya que me brindo mas energía de la que suelo controlar"

"Gatita me asustaste"-mientras Haruka la abrazaba.

"Vamos Haruka estoy bien, no te preocupes. Bueno entonces hay que comenzar a preparar la comida ok tengo mucha hambre"

"Serena tonta, tu no cambias"-la pelinegra tenia los ojos cristalizados con las lagrimas apunto de caer.

"Lo se Rei, pero por eso me quieres"-mientras la rubia la abrazaba para molestarla.

"Serena deberías sentarte"

"Ami me encuentro bien"

"Por favor Bombon"

"De acuerdo Seiya, pero yo estoy bien"

Seiya sentó a Serena en una delas bancas mientras las chicas preparaban la comida y los chicos ayudaban a prender la parrilla, Darien quería acercarse a Serena, poder hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas, pero le molestaba que Seiya no se separara de ella que no la dejara sola. Tomo la decisión y se acercó a ella.

"Serena te encuentras bien"

"Si lo estoy Darien gracias, Seiya si quisiera beber algo"-Seiya miro profundamente a Serena

"Si bombon te traeré algo"

Cuando Seiya se fue Darien se sento a un lado de Serena.

"No eres la misma, cambiaste mucho y creo que es por mi causa"

Serena estaba sorprendida, por lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro y no sabia por que estaba diciendo todo eso pero lo dejo hablar para ver a donde iba su conversación.

"Creo que si no me hubiera ido tanto tiempo, aun serias la persona que recuerdo, no quiero decir que no me agrade como te ves ahora pero no me gusta como te mira la gente, te comen con la mirada, pero sé que aun podemos salvar nuestro futuro y fundar Tokio de Cristal aun Rini nos espera Serena, AUN"

"No hay un aun, Darien"-la rubia lo interrumpió-"Ya no existe futuro para nosotros, Ya tengo una vida que me gusta y mucho, una carrera que le e invertido todo el amor que te puedas imaginar, si e cambiado, porque madure, no cuando tu lo querías, si no cuando fue mi tiempo de crecer, y tampoco hay un Tokio de Cristal que me espere"-Darien miraba a Serena quien le hablaba muy segura y lo miraba a los ojos y e ellos le trasmitía sus sentimientos, no había rencor en ellos-"Y Rini ella vino a mi en un sueño, me dijo que el futuro cambio y que ella buscaría la manera de llegar a mi"

"Serena ella tiene derecho de nacer ni tu ni yo, no le puedes quitar ese derecho además ella es la heredera de el trono de la tierra"

"Te espere tres años, tal vez para ti no sea mucho tiempo Darien"-Serena miraba al frente como trayendo sus recuerdos-"Yo me fui a Francia un año y medio después que tu, te mande mails diciéndote sobre la decisión que estaba tomando, no recibí respuesta tuya, lo se estabas ocupado lo comprobé cuando te llame a tu departamento y me contesto una mujer y me dijo que aun seguías dormido"-Darien sintió que la sangre se le bajo a los pies y no pudo dar una escusa, Serena siguió hablando-"Eso paso cuando yo tenia 6 meses en Francia me dolio mucho pero yo ya lo sospechaba, pero Seiya estuvo a mi lado y me brindo su apoyo fue cuando soñé a Rini, 2 años después viajamos a estados unidos hicimos una presentación de la cultura japonesa donde me vestí de geisha e hice una danza con los abanicos y ahí estabas tu pero no ibas solo llevabas aun niño en los brazos como de 2 años se parecía mucho a ti"- Serena volteo a verlo de frente- "Por ello ya no tuve miedo de la decisión que estaba por tomar Darien, ya podía hacer mi vida como yo quisiera sin remordimientos de lo que pasaría con ese futuro y por Rini porque ella buscaría el modo de llegar a mi y eso del heredero de la tierra, ya lo tienes Darien"

Darien la miraba a los ojos, pero le dolia ver la seguridad con la que ella le hablaba, se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

"Lo sabias"- el pelinegro no podía acomodar sus ideas-"La conocí en la universidad, era mi compañera de practicas"

"Darien no tienes que decirme nada, yo no te guardo rencor lo entiendo cuando te enamoras ya no hay nada que hacer y no te culpo estabas lejos y ella estaba para ti cuando yo no"-Serena lo decía lo mas tranquila, Darien esperaba que ella corriera a sus brazos y que lloraría por el tiempo que estuvieron lejos, pero en cambio estaban hablando del engaño de él y era verdad el traiciono este amor.

"Serena yo" –intento hablar el pelinegro

"Dejemos las cosas asi ya pasaron años y siempre seremos amigos"

En la puerta venían entrando Setsuna y Hotaru con tres pequeños torbellinos rubios.

"Mama"-Grito una pequeña rubia de pelo atado con media coleta y un moño rojo de 6 años.

Detrás de ella venían dos torbellinos más una niña y un niño, preciosos gemelos y de unos 5 años de edad. "MAMA"- gritaron los gemelos

"Dios nos ayude llego la pequeña Minako"-decía Serena mientras se levantaba de la banca y sonreía.

"De la forma en que lo dices debe de ser igual a su mama"-Darien reia.

"Apuéstalo, están cortadas por la misma tijera e igual que su mama es buena para los refranes"-Darien seguía admirando la belleza de Serena, hasta que noto que los gemelos llegaron hasta ella y la jalaban de los brazos.

"Mama, mama ven te trajimos algo"- decía el pequeño rubio.

"Yo le iba adecir a mama, Kenji"- muy molesta la rubia pequeña.

"Ya Selene ya le dije yo"

"No es justo mama regáñalo, ya habíamos quedado que yo te daría tu regalo y Kenji lo hecho a perder"-la pequeña Selene es idéntica a Serena solo el color de los ojos un poco mas claros igual a los de su hermano.

Darien sintió la tristeza mas grande del mundo, su princesa era madre y de dos pequeños hermosos, esos pudieron ser sus hijos, sentía dolor abarcando su pecho.

"Esperen quiero presentarles a alguien, Darien ellos son Kenji Alexander y Selene, Niños él es Darien es amigo mio"

"Mucho gusto señor" –Se presentaban al mismo tiempo los niños.

"Aquí esta mis mini bombones"

"Tio Seiya yo no soy un bombon"-comentaba el pequeño muy molesto-"Solo mama y Selene son bombones yo"-poniéndose muy apenado

"Tio Seya yo si soy tu mini bombon"-la rubia muy coqueta saltaba a los brazos de Seiya

"Y ahora digan que pasa"

"Tio es que tenemos un regalo para mama pero no se da prisa"-Kenji estaba desesperado..

"Bueno pues llévenla pronto"-Seiya empujo a Serena para fuera con los niños y se dio cuenta como estaba su acompañante pelinegro-"Que pasa Chiba porque esa cara, ¿Qué? pensaste que bombon y yo estábamos juntos"

"Si lo pensé"

Mientras que observaban a Serena como reia con Selene y Kenji mientras ellos se sacaban las lenguas.

"Es cierto lo que dijo Serena, Rini busco la manera de llegar a ella, esa niña es Rini"- Lo decia mientras sonreía, porque Rini no desaparecio.

"Eso mismo dijo bombon cuando nacieron, que ella era Rini y que piensas hacer ahora chiba"

"Nada, sé que es feliz, solo me puedes decir con quien esta ella"

"Bueno se conocieron hace como 6 años en una fiesta cuando estábamos en Londres al parecer fue amor a primera vista, pero ella no lo acepto de inmediato porque aun sentía que ella llevaba un destino en sus hombros, cuando ella y yo fuimos novios entendimos que lo nuestro no era amor mas bien amistad pero con él fue diferente se notaba que los dos se amaban, por eso ella fue a estados unidos a buscarte, cundo volvió ellos hablaron y ella le confeso todo, de quien era, el acepto lo que implicaba el estar con ella"

"Mientras la ame como yo no supe amarla y valorarla"

Mientras Serena estaba con Setsuna le entrego una caja.

"Gracias"-mientras la tomaba les daba la espalda y la ponía en suelo para abrirla frente a sus hijos.

"Vamos mama ábrela pronto"

"Dejala Selene, no le hagas caso mama"

Serena reia por las peleas de sus hijos, encontró papeles recortados en la caja y empezó a sacarlos poco a poco. Mientras los demás observaban que un hombre y una mujer se acercaban, pero Serena no se daba cuenta porque estaba entretenida sacando papelitos de la caja.

"Niños aquí no hay nada solo están jugando conmigo"

"Lo que pasa es que yo no cabía en la caja ya que es muy pequeña y no encontré una mas grande"

Serena se quedo helada no volteaba solo empezaron a caer lagrimas-"Dime que estoy soñando"- se levanto poco a poco y volteo a verlo y ahí estaba 1.94 de altura, cabellos rubios y ojos azules claros como los de sus hijos.

"Te extrañe mucho"- mientras la pegaba a su cuerpo la tomaba por la cintura y la levantaba para besarla, Serena paso sus brazos por el cuello pera profundizar el beso, y con sus piernas rodeo el cuerpo de su amado arriba de la cintura, después del pequeño beso ella oculto su rostro en el cuello de el como una niña pequeña no dejaba de llorar de la emoción.

"Serena no llores, ya estoy aquí"

"Yo también te extrañe mucho Alex, no sabes cuanto"

"Pero si nos hablamos a diario mi amor"

"Lo se pero no te tengo a mi lado"

"Te tengo otra sorpresa"-dejándola ver a la mujer que le acompañaba.

"Charlize"- y la abrazo con emoción, una rubia de hermosos ojos verdes

"Serena tenia tantas ganas de verte"

"Voy a creerte, pero Seiya se encuentra allá"

"Gracias a el también tenia ganas de verlo"- poniéndose muy sonrojada y caminando hacia el que aun se encontraba con Darien.

"Mama ya deja a papa yo también lo quiero abrazar"

"Vamos Selene no seas celosa ustedes estuvieron toda la noche con el" –la reprendía la guardiana del tiempo.

"Toda la noche llegaste ayer porque no me avisaste"

"Quería darte la sorpresa"

"Pues lo lograste"

La rubia ojiverde se hacerco a Seiya hasta quedar frente a el-"Hola extraño"

"Hola extraña"-tomándola por la cintura y besándola

Todos se quedaron asombrados por lo que miraban, sabían que Seiya estaba con alguien pero nunca les dijo quien era, después del beso.

"Charlize deja que te presente, él es Darien Chiba, Darien ella es Charlize theron mi novia"-Darien se quedo boquiabierto por la mujer despampanante que tenia enfrente y además famosa.

"Mucho gusto señorita"

"Por favor solo llámame Charlize"

"Bueno permiso Chiba, ven Charlize te quiero presentar a mis hermanos y amigas"

Darien vio a alejarse al pelinegro con su novia y miro a Serena que seguía abrazada al rubio al parecer paliaba con sus hijos se sentó en la banca y comprendió que ya nada tenia que hacer ahí, pero le daba gusto ver que ella estaba bien y es feliz.

"Gracias Setsuna, Hotaru es la mejor sorpresa que puedo tener"

"No hay de que princesa con verla feliz es mi recompensa"

"Si princesa aunque memoria de ganas de decírselo, mama Setsuna me convenció para que guardara el secreto y me costó mucho porque los príncipes también querían llamarle anoche para decírselo"

"Si Serena tuve que sobornar a los niños para que no te lo dijeran a noche cuando llegue y el pago por su silencio es llevarlos a disneyland para irnos preparando y por supuesto que también esta incluida Hotaru"- comentaba el rubio

"SIII gracias"-muy feliz Hotaru.

"Ven Alex para que conozcas a las chicas"-Serena llevaba al rubio a donde estaban reunidos todos y donde Mina agobiaba de preguntas a Seiya y Charlize sobre su relación.

"Chicas y chicos él es mi novio Alexander Skarsgard"-todos quedaron anonadados por lo que decía la rubia ya que ella siempre guardo el secreto de el padre de sus hijos y ahí estaba frente a ellos y darse cuenta que era famoso.

"Serena estas bromeando verdad"-preguntaba mina muy sacada de onda

"NO"

"Pero Serena él es el actor y modelo Alexander Skarsgard"

"Si lo soy mucho gusto"

"Mira Alex ellas son Lita, Rei, Ami y su novio Taiki, la indiscreta de Mina y su esposo Yaten y ya conociste a su hija y bueno ya conoces a Haruka y Michiru"

"Si es un placer volver a verlas"-mientras las saludaba de mano

"Valla que guardadito te lo tenias Serena y lo que no entiendo es porque y a demás en las noticias dicen que ustedes dos están saliendo"-preguntaba mina apuntando a Alexander y a Charlize.

"Eso es porque asi justificamos las salidas juntos es la forma en que nos escapamos de los medios para poder ver a Seiya y Serena, nos preocupa que los medios los acechen y los incomoden en sus vidas privadas"- comentaba la rubia ojiverde

"Así es lo que mas quiero es la seguridad nuestros hijos por eso los cuatro accedimos a esto"

"Eso es cierto chicas, Alex y yo estamos consientes de los problemas que tendríamos si los niños aparecen en los medios por eso nuestra relación es en secreto y a mi no me molesta aunque lo extraño mucho, pero es su trabajo"

"Pero eso pronto cambiara Serena vengo dispuesto hablar con tu papa para que me de formalmente tu mano espero que esta vez si me acepte"-decia el rubio entre risas "Porque la ultima vez me corrió"

"Y cuando fue eso Serena"-Pregunto la metiche de Mina, y todos en la expectativa de la respuesta de la rubia, para esos momentos ya se había incluido al grupo Darien quien oía con atención.

"Bueno eso fue hace como 6 años cuando me embarace, y vinimos a hablar con mis papas, pero mi papa no lo acepto porque no estábamos casados y porque él, bueno textualmente dijo. ¡YO NO VOY A DEJAR QUE MI HIJA SE CASE CON TIPO QUE SALE SIN ROPA EN LAS REVISTAS!"

"Hay que tu papa siempre a los extremos me imagino que eso fue lo que te llamo la atención"

"MINNNA" -todos

"Si es tremenda como tu me platicabas Serena"

"Y esto no es nada Alex"

"Espero, que esta vez no te niegue la mano de Serena, para poder planear otra boda"-comentaba mina con ojos soñadores.

"Bueno chicas yo ya tengo hambre vamos a comer si"

"Serena tu no cambias"

"Si lo se Rei y si tengo mucha hambre a si que aliméntame"

"Darien te quiero presentar a Alex, Alex él es Darien"

"Mucho gusto Darien, Serena me hablo de ti"

"Si pues yo no se nada de ti, pero solo te puedo decir que estas con una persona maravillosa, que es estupendo ser humano y cuídala mucho, ella se lo merece por cierto tienen uno niños preciosos"-Darien sentía un nudo en la garganta quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible pero no quería que se dieran cuenta de lo mal que se sentía.

En la comida las platicas fueron variadas hablaron de la relacion de Seiya y Charlize tenían 2 años de noviazgo se conocieron por Serena ya que a Charlize también le gusta el baile. Hasta el momento solo querían vivir juntos no tenían planes de boda. En cambio Serena y Alex si querían casarse pronto, solo hacia falta el bendición de Kenji. Es lo único que los detenía.

"Serena y si tu papa se sigue negando"-preguntaba Ami muy afligida

"Pues entonces, el no asistirá a la boda y me va doler mucho pero ya no podemos esperar, de todos modos será algo sencillo solo las familias y los amigos cercanos, no queremos que la prensa nos abrume"

"Eso ya no importa Serena, después de todo serás mi esposa y serás una figura publica y nada podremos hacer y mas porque tenemos 2 hijos y no dimos a saber de ellos, ellos nos acecharan por un tiempo, a menos que quieras parar un tiempo tu carrera e irte a Suecia conmigo un tiempo"-le comentaba el rubio.

"No lo se tengo planes, tenemos el bar los chicos y yo y en un mes voy a ir a corea de coreógrafa y mi sueño es abrir la escuela de baile"-se quedo muy pensativa la rubia-

"Seiya quiero ir al baño me acompañas"

"Claro preciosa volvemos ok, Bombón déjanos postre ok"

"No lo devorare todo"-gritaba mientras la pareja se alejaba-"Setsuna tengo una pregunta ¿Tu crees que como el futuro cambio tal vez ya no habrá necesidad de congelar el planeta? La amenaza debió llegar hace 3 años y aquí estamos no paso nada"-Serena apretaba la mano de su amado Alex.

"Yo creo que si cambiaron las cosas, tal vez la unión de la luna y la tierra desataría el mal que haría dormir al planeta, nuestra unión no estaba destinada, tal vez también en esta vida terminaría en tragedia"-la tristeza invadía al pelinegro

"Darien"-Serena estiro su brazo y uniendo sus manos-"No digas eso, es mejor vivir una vida como personas normales aun cuando entrenamos es solo para prepararnos, pero yo prefiero vivir esta vida normal, que llevar en mis hombros la responsabilidad de un reino, después de todo ese es el deseo de mi madre y lo quiero cumplir, también sé que Selene heredara el cristal de plata y a si sus hijas lo aran, pero espero que no tengan necesidad de usarlo y que la paz siempre reine y lo mismo deseo para tu hijo, que él sea libre de elegir su camino"

"Gracias Serena"-sonreía el pelinegro

A si pasaron la tarde platicando bromeando hasta que todos se retiraron menos las chicas que irían a medirse los vestidos para la boda de Ami. Ami invito a Darien a su boda.

Darien llego a su viejo departamento y se sentó en su cama y miro por la ventana todos los recuerdos que tenia de la cuidad, de el amor que dejo ir, su mente lo llevo a todos los recuerdos que tenia guardados después de unas horas de pensar se levanto y tomo el teléfono.

"Si buenas noches me gustaría reservar un vuelo si para New York, cual es el mas próximo, ok si a nombre de Darien Chiba, gracias si ahí estaré"-tomo todas sus cosa y las guardo en su maleta, cuando termino, tomo sus documentos y los guardo en su saco, tomo su móvil y marco un nemero.

"Bueno"

"Andrew soy Darien"

"Que pasa Darien"

"Solo llamaba para despedirme salgo hoy a las 9 de la noche y son las 7:30 y ya no me da tiempo para despedirme personalmente"- mientras llegaba al ascensor.

"Darien pensé que te quedarías a la boda de Ami y Taiki, Lita me dijo que Ami te invito"

"Yo no se si podría ver una vez mas a Serena y ver que la perdí Andrew, sé que fue mi culpa pero yo sinceramente espere que ella, ya no sé que esperaba"-decia un Darien desesperado mientras tomaba un taxi y le daba instrucciones.

"Si lo imagino pero ella no se iba a quedar sentada esperándote toda la vida o si, Darien no sé que decir, los dos son mis amigos pero Serena busco su felicidad y me alegro mucho que la encontrara"-ambos se quedaron callados-"Pero Darien, siempre contaras conmigo de acuerdo y no tardes en volver otros 10 años quieres, que quieres que les diga a las chicas"

"Que me salió una emergencia y tuve que volver y que me dio gusto verlas y a Serena que le deseo mucha suerte con su papa y que pronto planee su boda de ensueño"

"Ok hermano pues suerte y espero que estemos en contacto"

"Gracias Andrew espero nos veamos pronto"-ambos colgaron

Darien tuvo un buen regreso y lo primero que hizo fue a ver a su hijo ke ya tenia casi 8 años de edad.

"Papa como te fue en tu viaje"

"Muy bien Van, te extrañe mucho mientras lo abrazaba donde esta tu mama"

"Esta en su recamara se acaba de duchar y se debe de estar arreglando"

"Bien voy hablar con ella esta bien, aquí esta tu regalo toma"- le tendió al niño una bolsa con un obsequio.

"Gracias papa"-el niño muy feliz

Toco la puerta-"Marina soy Darien podemos hablar"

"Claro Darien pasa, me sorprendiste cundo llegaste"-decia mientras terminaba de maquillarse, Marina es una mujer muy atractiva de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color miel.

"Llegue hoy, Marina vi a Serena"-marina dejo de maquillarse para voltear a ver a Darien de frente-"Ella esta bien, mejor de lo que yo pensaba parece que se va a casar"

"Mmmmm y tu como te sientes"

"Bien entendí muchas cosas y sé que es momento de dejar el pasado atrás y ver lo que tengo enfrente y sé que si yo no hubiera desperdiciado mi vida pensando en algo que no tenia futuro tu, yo y Evan seriamos una familia"-Darien se acercó a Marina arrodillándose-"Marina dame la oportunidad de enmendar mis errores y de hacerte feliz y a Evan de formar nuestra familia, por favor"-Darien puso su cabeza en las piernas de Marina como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"Darien yo"-hizo una pausa-"Aun te amo y si quiero que lo intentemos de nuevo por nosotros y por nuestro hijo"

Tiempo despues

Un día mientras Darien leía el periódico encontró una nota que le llamo la atención una boda donde recocina a la rubia y a su lado se encontraba Kenji al parecer al final siempre acepto el matrimonio ella se miraba radiante y muy hermosa y mas que nada feliz. Asi como él también lo era junto a su familia.

"Si Todo Cambio pero para bien"-ese era el pensamiento del pelinegro.

Que les pareció, es un fic cortito no quería que fuera tan largo que al final las aburriera, tal vez no les guste el final pero me pareció lo mejor, tampoco iba a dejar a Darien solito como perro jajajaja.

Si no me quede con las ganas de meter a mi amor Alexander Skarsgard y a Charlize Theron por que Seiya tenia que tener una novia.

Gracias por seguirme, espero comentarios.

Ya estoy pensando en el próximo y voy hacer algo de vampiros.


End file.
